


Waiting (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Someone is waiting for Bear as he crosses the rainbow bridge





	Waiting (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Boker (Bear) who recently passed away, I wanted to make some Fanart.
> 
> The rainbow bridge is what animals cross when they die

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/BFD3803A-5E8F-4811-8644-8786DA086CFE_zpsecrdkhmg.png.html)


End file.
